Matt's Games
by yokosfangirl
Summary: Mello is tired of Matt constantly playing video games. What will happen when Mello hides Matt’s video game collection? Rated for Mello's mouth and yaoi lemon. This is my first Matt/Mello story.


Matt's Games

Summary: Mello is tired of Matt constantly playing video games. What will happen when Mello hides Matt's video game collection?

Matt: *blocks the screen on my laptop* I can't believe you're letting Mello do that to my games!

Me: *pushes Matt away and continues typing* Don't worry Matt; I won't let him hurt your games. If you leave me alone and let me finish this story, I'll let you borrow my Kingdom Hearts video game.

Matt: O.O OK! *grabs the game and runs to the other side of the apartment*

Mello: Yokosfangirl, why do you have to encourage Matt's gaming habit?

Me: Us gamers have to stick together. By the way, Mello, if you damage Matt's games, I'm not gonna buy you anymore chocolate.

Mello: Damn it! You always have to make that threat. Why did I agree with Matt to let you move in with us?

Me: *laughs* Because, Mello, you guys need my computer smarts to defeat Kira. All you readers out there, I don't own Death Note or its characters. All credits for that go to Tsugumi Ohba sensei and Takeshi Obata sensei. I hate having to warn people about my stories, but I have to do this or I'll end up with some stupid flames. This story is a yaoi, which means boy-boy love. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then get out. If you leave a flame complaining about yaoi, I'll send Mello to shoot you. For everyone else, enjoy the story.

Mello: *loads bullets into his handgun*

"I'm getting rid of these games once and for all," Mello mumbled as he packed Matt's video games into some boxes. Ever since they were kids at Wammy's House, Mello was annoyed by Matt's video game habit. Sometimes it annoyed him more than Near did and that's saying something. Finally, after threatening Matt for weeks, Mello was getting rid of his games. '_He'll get these games back in a few weeks or so_,' Mello thought as he packed the last box of games.

By the time Mello got the boxes out of the apartment, Matt returned from his weekly cigarette shopping.

"I'm back Mello!" Matt shouted from the door. He put the bag with Mello's chocolate bars in the kitchen and walked to his and Mello's room. By the time he got there, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Mello usually started bugging Matt about something the minute he walks into the apartment, but the place was oddly quiet and he hadn't seen Mello anywhere.

'_Something's up_,' Matt thought to himself as he slowly opened the door and saw Mello sitting on the bed, staring at him. The way Mello was staring made Matt a little scared. He knew all too well that if Mello was staring at him with that evil grin on his face, it meant that he did something that would probably give Matt a heart attack. Cautiously, Matt looked to his right and saw that the six-foot tall bookshelf where he kept all of his games was empty.

"I told you I was going to get rid of them, Matt," Mello said, causing the grin on his face to get bigger. Matt felt a shiver run up his spine. '_I hate it when he grins like that. Hmm, maybe I should wipe it off his face_.' Matt started grinning himself as he thought of how to convince Mello to give him back his games. Keeping a smile on his face, Matt stalked over to the bed.

"Matt? What the hell are you doing?" Mello asked, confused about the look on the gamer's face. It reminded him of a lion sneaking up on a zebra before the pounce. (A/N: I know it sounds a little like something you would hear on either Animal Planet or the Discovery Channel, but it's just to help readers get an idea of what Matt's face looked like.)

"Nothing Mello," Matt said as he sat next to Mello on the bed. Before Mello could snap back, he felt Matt's lips covering his own. He tried to push him away, but Matt suddenly pushed Mello onto the bed and pinned his arms above his head. When Mello started resisting, Matt pushed his tongue into Mello's mouth, deepening the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Matt reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed a silk tie, and secured Mello's hands to the headboard of the bed. Noticing what's going on, Mello turned his head to break the kiss.

"What the fuck are you doing? I hate being tied up, Matt!" he yelled.

"I think I can change your mind on that Mello," Matt purred, kissing Mello's scar on his neck. Trying his best to hold in a moan, Mello pulled on his restraints, hoping to free himself and give Matt the ass kicking of his life, but before he could struggle more, he felt cool air on his chest.

'_When did he unzip my vest?'_

Mello looked down to see Matt licking around one of his nipples.

"Matt! Don't you da-ooooh!" Mello moaned as Matt sucked on his nipple.

"Don't what?" Matt asked deviously, teasing the other nipple with his fingers.

"Don't you dare stop!" Mello shouted from the sensation. Matt smiled, knowing that he had Mello right where he wanted him. He licked up Mello's neck and sucked on it, making him moan out in pleasure. Once Mello's neck was sufficiently marked, Matt reached down and untied the laces holding up Mello's black leather pants pulled them down and off his legs. Mello blushed under Matt's lustful stare.

"Stop staring and fuck me already," Mello growled at Matt, becoming impatient. Matt just smirked and teasingly licked the bead of precum off Mello's member. Mello bit his lip to suppress a moan. _'I know what he's trying to do, but it's not gonna work on me. You'll have to do better than that to get those damned games back,'_ Mello chuckled to himself at Matt's actions.

"You better stop laughing, Mello."

"Bite me."

"Ok then."

Mello yelped as Matt bit his leg, leaving an angry red mark in its place.

"I didn't mean literally, you bastard!" Mello yelled as Matt peeled off his shirt. Matt just smirked for the umpteenth time and removed his pants and shoes. Impatiently, Mello kicked Matt's leg to get his attention.

"Damn it, Matt! If you're gonna fuck me then do it already! I don't have all day!"

"If you insist," Matt calmly stated, knowing he was going to have his uke writhing under him soon. He leaned his head over Mello's hips, pushing his legs open, until he was a few inches away from Mello's erect cock. Just to tease his chocoholic, Matt slowly licked around the head. As Mello struggled to keep in his moans, Matt picked up a bottle of lube and slicked three of his fingers with the cool substance.

Just when Mello thought he would lose his mind, he felt something cool and wet entering his entrance. Unable to hold it in any longer, Mello nearly screamed Matt's name as another finger entered and hit his prostate. Every time Matt's fingers brushed over Mello's sweet spot, he toke more of his member into his mouth until Matt had all three fingers in and moved them faster.

Soon, Mello couldn't take anymore and exploded in Matt's mouth. The gamer drank all the chocoholic had to offer. Before Mello could catch his breath, Matt thrusted his own length into Mello, causing his toes to curl. He waited for Mello to adjust to the intrustion before Mello bucked his hips against him, silently demanding Matt to move.

Matt slowly pulled out until only the head was left and then quickly pushed in again, hitting Mello's prostate dead-on.

"Oh my god, Matt! Right there! Do that again!"

Matt smiled at his lover's eagerness and obeyed, moving faster and harder, all the while making sure to keep hitting that spot in Mello. Mello moaned and screamed as the heat in his abdomen grew more intense with every thrust.

"Matt, please untie me!" Mello half begged, half screamed, as he wrapped his legs tightly around Matt's waist. Listening to Mello's plea, Matt picked up a pocketknife from the bedside table and cut through the tie, carefully making sure he didn't cut Mello in the process. Finally having his hands free, Mello gripped Matt's hair and pulled him down for a hot, passionate kiss. A few seconds after breaking the kiss, both men screamed each other's name as they came.

As they tried to catch their breath and calm their heart rates, Matt gently pulled out and collapsed next to Mello. Both fell asleep, nestled in each other's arms.

The next morning, Matt was sitting next to Mello, watching the latest news report on Kira.

"So can I have my games back now?" he asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Don't push your luck, Mail."

Mello: Why did I have to be the uke in your story?

Me: Because you're so cute when you're so submissive. Besides we all know that you enjoy being the uke.

Mello: No I don't!

Me: Then why are you blushing? *points at Mello's face*

Mello: *turns away* I'm not blushing.

Me: *being sarcastic* Sure Mello and Near's your best friend.

Mello: You always have to be a smartass, don't you?

Me: Yeah. X3

Matt: *gives back the video game* Finished the game.

Me: O.O Already? I can't even get past the level where I have to follow Pete without being seen!

Matt: *shrugs* Can I have my games back now, please?

Me: I already put them back for you.

Matt: Thanks! *runs off to play another game*

Me: Hope you enjoyed the story, everyone. Please review. I love hearing what my readers have to say. *puts on a pair of headphones on my iPod and listens to S.E.X. by Nickelback*

Mello: Hmph! Writers.


End file.
